1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to screen supports and more specifically it relates to a food enclosure. The food enclosure is made of sturdy but lightweight wood, metal and netting materials, which is not easily harmed with careful use. At home, club house, in a trailer or apartment, the food enclosure in its carry case can be stored in a space slightly wider than a folded card table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous screen supports have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 976,950 to Tyner; 1,546,020 to Nesbitt; 3,744,500 to Briggs and 4,685,483 to Balazs all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.